Drunk night out
by farfarfaraway
Summary: After a night of drinking Cal is somehow able to place one foot in front of the other. Refusing to get a taxi home Cal staggers as Ethan walks with him home. Reaching a building site, Cal decides for a bit of fun, but will it turn out as fun for both of them?
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for natsumemirai7 for the wonderful idea.

'WHOOOAA' Cal slurs as he staggers home after a late night of drinking,somehow still able to place one foot in front of the other. Ethan, on the other hand was far more sober. It had just turned 1am as they left the pub. Ethan had strongly suggested getting a taxi home but, Cal decided that he wanted to walk.

Shivering with cold Ethan walks a few paces behind Cal, keeping a watch over him. Unlike Ethan Cal doesn't seem to notice the the icy wind. Ethan keeps on plouding on, muttering to himself about always being the responsible one. To Cal there weekend off ment time to get drunk and sleep, but to Ethan, it means time to do some studying. After what seems like an eternity to Ethan, Cal finds something interesting. Cal shakes the temporary fences around what looks like a building site and decides to have some fun.

'Cal?' Ethan call, worried about what Cal may do. 'Cal, let's go home, please'.

Cal looks at Ethan with a smirk, then shakes the 6 foot fence one last time before starting to climb it.

'Oh great!' Ethan moans.

Cal lands with a thump on the other side.

'CAL!' Ethan shoats

'Come on, let's have some fun!' Cal slurs

As Cal wonders into the dark empty building site Ethan gives up and follows Cal. After successfully climbing over the fence he catches up with Cal who had found some 'toys' to play with.

'Cal, it's not safe here, anyway we are definitely not allowed here!' Ethan shoats authoritatively, but Cal just ignores him.

'Your no fun'

'Cal, we could get arrested!'

'Don't worry about it'

'Don't worry! We are both standing illegally in a building site at 1:30am in the freezing cold, and your drunk!'

'I'm not drunk'

'Yes you are'

Cal wonders deeper into the building site, to the stage where it is almost pitch black. Ethan keeps a short distance behind him, scared of being seen or Cal getting hurt. If they were to get caught, how would he explain this, sorry my brother got drunk and decided to have some fun.

Cal had somehow managed to climb up what appeared to be a huge pile of rubble. Ethan just keep quiet and waited for him to come down, hoping that he will soon get bored and decide just to go home. Soon Cal got bored of the rubble, but was then distracted by some bricks.

'Really?'Ethan muttered to himself. 'One minute saving lives, the next, smashing bricks together. Real maturity there!'

As they continue on through, Ethan hears something greaking above him. He looks up, scaffolding above him.

'Cal, it's not safe here'

'Stop whining'

'Caleb please' Ethan says scared, frightened, aware of his surroundings and the unstable structure lumming above him.

Cal marches over to Ethan, annoyed that Ethan is acting like a scared kid.

'What's so scary? Why you acting like child?!' Cal spits in Ethan's face

'Caleb, it is not safe here, all this could fall down at any moment'

Cal shakes the nearest bit of scaffolding.

'Seems pretty stable to me, now grow up!'

With that Cal marches off, with Ethan following, still unsure on their safety. Just as Ethan walks off the sound of ropes snapping fill the air. Ethan snaps his head towards where the sound is coming from, the scaffolding, slowly swaying, then coming closer, and closer towards him.

'CALEB!'


	2. Chapter 2

'Arhhh' Cal moans rubbing his head. The alcohol is till present in his system.' my head!'

As Cal slowly become more awake his throbbing head becomes more and more apparent.

'What did I drink last night?' Cal says to himself, thinking that he is in his bed, un aware that is truly not the cause. Still not aware of his surroundings Cal sits up right and bangs his head on something.

'Awo, Who put that there' Cal slurs as he reaches for it to remove whatever he hit his head on, but he can't, it just won't move. Then, Cal starts to notice something. He's not in his bed, nor his room, or their flat. He's somewhere else, but where? Cal just can't put his finger on it. Just as Cal decides to give up trying to remember and go back to sleep, he hears something faint, quiet. Something that in sound is quiet, but in heart is roaring.

'Caleb'

Cal instantly looks around him trying to find the location of his name, almost like someone flicked a switch. Suddenly all his pain went away. The sound of his name was the sound of his brother in pain!

'Ethan!' Cal shoats desperately looking around. Looking around he sees bricks, poles, gravel. Why is her here, what happened? Then like a torrent of water it all comes flooding back to him.

'ETHAN!' Cal yells, then silence. Complete and utter silence.

'Caleb' A faint whisper, but loud enough for Cal to know.

'I'm coming Ethan' Cal replies as he tries to find his way through the maze of scaffolding poles and various building materials. 'Just you hang on!'

Ethan tries to call out to Cal again, but he is too weak. Every breath he takes causes shooting pains to soar through his body. Every inch of his body is telling him just to go to sleep. But the doctor he is, he knows that may be a bad idea.

'ETHAN!' Cal shoats, this time very close to Ethan. Cal looking around catched a glimpse of a dark red liquid, blood.

'Oh no' Cal says as he follows the trail, to the source. Cal gulps. As a doctor he has seen lots of blood, especially as an ED doctor. But, nothing can prepare you for this.

'Ethan' Cal says, gently kneeling down beside him. He lifts Ethan glasses of him, which have smashed and wipes all the dirt of his face.

'I'm here'

Cal looks at Ethan body, covered in blood. And the blood, coming from the long metal pole, piece of scaffolding that has stabbed Ethan to the ground through his right side. Cal, in shock start to investigate, checking around where the pole is coming out of Ethan.

'It's gone in deep' Cal tells Ethan. Careful to keep Ethan as still as possible, Cal feels Ethan back, he feels something quite right. Bending down to try to have a look at it, the pole, that has piece Ethan has exitted his back, and pieced itself into the soft ground he lays on. Scared, frightened, Cal looks at Ethan pale white face,

'I'm so sorry' cal cries, 'It, it's gone through into the ground. Why didn't you call for help?'

With all his strength Ethan lifts his hand, revealing his phone, smashed and broken. Cal lifts it from Ethan hand. The screen completely gone, shattered. No life. Dropping it Cal starts searching for his, looking in all of his pockets, but, then he remembers.

'Crap!' Cal cries remembering he had left his in his locker at work.

Looking at Ethan Cal clearly see's that he is in pain. Not just pain, torture. Cal takes Ethan's hand, feeling how cold he is. It is a cold night. Cal looks at Ethan's watch, it's 4:30am.

'Have you been awake this whole time?' Cal asks

Ethan tries to answer, but his answer turns into a groan in pain.

'Shh, don't speak'

With that Cal decides to get help. He will have to climb out of the maze. But Leave Ethan, who has lost a lot of blood, and is trapped! Cal slowly stands up, careful not to bang anything. He give a piece of scaffolding a small nudge, to see how struddy the structure is. It moves with a small groan, then silence, but then the groan re-sounds, but this time loader. The whole structure moves, falling even more on top of them. The pole through Etham moves, Cause Ethan to cry out in pain! Cal has never heard such cries like that before. Ethan's wound has started to bleed again, the pole has moved, causing the wound to get worse, and they are trapped! Cal puts pressure on the wound to try stop the flow of blood. But it keeps coming and now he is covered in blood! He looks at Ethan, who is barely conscious, very pale and very cold.

'Ethan you still there, please give a sign!' Call cries.

Ethan, barely awake gives the smallest movement in his hand. But that was enough for Cal.

'I promise to get you out of here, I promise. Just stay with me, ok?'

But Ethan has no strength left. He can't fight it anymore. Cal watches tearfully as Ethan's eyes close over.

'No, please No!' Cal beggs. But there's nothing that he can do, except wait.


	3. Chapter 3

'Ethan please no, stay with me please!' cal cries in despair, before bursting out in tears. Cal had almost given up hope when some footsteps were heard, getting closer and closer.

'Help!' Cal yelled, hoping for a response, but non came. The slither of hope fanished as quickly as it came. Until,

'Anyone there?'

'Yes, over here!' Cal screams,'Please help us'

Cal hears the footsteps come closer and closer, followed by a light shining through.

'Where in here!' Cal yells as the light shines upon them.

'Is anyone hurt?' The man asks

'Yes my brother, Please he, he may not make it!'

'I'll call an ambulance, can you get out?'

'I don't know, but Ethan's trapped.'

'Right, stay put. Help is on the away.' shoats the man 'what about you, are you hurt?

'No I'm fine'

A few minutes later the ambulance and fire crew arrive.

'What do we have here?' Iain asks the Police officer who had found to boys.

'To men trapped, one seriously injured and trapped, the other no mention of any injuries. Still no visual as the structure is unstable.'

'Right, how long until we can get in there? If no one has seen them then we don't know what we are facing, they could be bleeding out in there!'

'We'll be as quick as we can'

Iain marches to the fallen scaffolding eger to get started.

'I'm sorry I can't let you in yet' The fire chief says, blocking his way in.

'Look, there are injured people in there and we don't know the full extent of it yet. I need to know what we're dealing with here.'

'Iain!' Cal shoats, recognising the voice

'Cal!' Iain replies, 'Is that you?'

'Yes, Ethan is here to, but he's trapped!' Cal cries

'Explain everything to me please, it'll help us a lot'

After a few extaurating long minutes,

'Oh my' Iain swears, seeing the state Ethan is in. Cal had told him, but, seeing it with your own eyes is something completely different. The amount of blood, the ocean of it. The darkness of it compared to the paleness of Ethan's face. The blood gets thicker and thicker the closer it gets to the pole. The long shiny metal pole which has penetrated itself through Ethan's abdomen.

After taking a second to compose himself Iain gets to work.

'Right, there is a pulse, just barely' Iain says softly, feeling Ethan's cold neck

Cal breathes a deep sigh of relief. For a moment he thought that it was to late, that he had lost his little brother.

'But his breathing is very weak, we may need to intubate.'

'Just do what you need to do, he can't die like this!' Cal beggs

'Don't worry Cal, we'll do the best we can. Well, get Ethan some oxygen and fluids, then we will have a look at this pole.' Iain says calmly, giving Cal a reassuring smile.

'We'll get you out of here Ethan, just you hang on' Iain says reasuaring to an unconscious Ethan.

'We can't take the pole out here.' Iain tells the firechief, 'It's to risky'

'Well we can't free the pole and moving it could cause the structure to move, causing more damage' The fire chief stubbornly

'Look, we have to free a man who is very close to death, there needs to be a way!' Iain almost shoats.

'I think, I might have an idea' The Fire Chief says 'It's not the safest, but it may just work'

'Right, we have a plan' Iain tells Cal

'Good' Cal says softly

'But we need to intubate Ethan, then the fire crew will come, then it will get tricky. We will cut Ethan free on both sides.'

After intubating Ethan, and wrapping him in blankets the fire crew come in as start to take action.

'Cal, it'll be best if you wait in the ambulance now'

'No, I'm not leaving Ethan here!'

'I know, but there isn't a lot of space here, and for your own safety, please, for Ethan'

Cal reluctantly agrees with Iain. He is will just take up space. Ethan needs help, help which he cannot provide.

'Right boys' Iain instructs 'Remember this pole cannot move. If it moves, not only may this whole thing come down even further, but it could kill Ethan here!'

With 2 men holding the pole still, they manage to cut the top portion of the pole. Then they move onto the hardest bit, the part that has thrusted itself into the ground.

'3,2,1, lift' Iain counts for the log roll, leaving just enough space for the man to cut the pole.

'3,2,1, down' Iain counts as Ethan is gentle lowered back down to the ground.

They put Ethan onto a board and the crew carefully carry him out, still with a chunk of pole through him. They safely secure the remain pole in the collapsed scaffolding, and all men get out safely.

Cal watches from the safety of the ambulance the silhouette of the fire crew carrying a wounded man on a stretcher. As he watches, he feels shame. This is all his fault. All Ethan did was look out for him, that's all he has ever done. And now, with only minor cuts and bruises, he is watching his younger brother being pulled from the wreckage, the wreckage that he caused.


	4. Chapter 4

For Cal, the ride in the ambulance was the longest ride he had ever taken. With sirens and blue lights flashing, time had just seemed to slow down. Every jolt, every bump, he did not feel. Everything was just numb. How could you feel anything, how could you feel pain when your brother is just laying inches from you, almost died, and all because of you.

'This is Ethan Hardy, was trapped under fallen scaffolding for a number of hours, impaled…'

Standing at the doorway Cal watched Ethan be rushed into the ED. Everyone crowding around him. The urgency looming around him. But himself? Well, no one had time for him. There was nothing wrong with him, apart from the fact that HE caused this. That HE almost killed his brother. What sort of brother is he then? It's always Ethan, always Ethan picking up the pieces, his pieces, his mess.

Somehow Cal found himself at the entrance to resus. He had no memory of walking there. He looked in, and there he is, Ethan. Blood soaked shirt off him, tubes and wires coming out of him, and the pole, still there.

An alarm goes off

'We've lost output, start Chest compressions!' Connie commands

Cal watches as they start CPR on Ethan. Cal watches the doctors and nurses so everything in their power to save Ethan. Scared, frightened, Cal runs from resus and hides in the toilets. He staggers in, feeling sick to the stomach. Feeling his inside come up he rushes to a toilets and throws up.

The scream, the scream of pain, exstrucating! Cal cannot shake it from his head. The sight of Ethan laying there covered in blood, it tears him apart inside. The sights, the sounds. This is not the first time. 20 years ago. All the memories flood Cal's head. His heart pounds like a drum in his head, every breath doesn't feel like enough. Cal collapses on the cold wet room floor. Crawling into a ball Call grips himself tight, not wanting to be seen by the word around him, scared of what may come, ashamed of what he has done.

Charlie enter the toilets, not expecting Cal to be on the floor crying. Gently he walks over to Cal and gentle sits down on the floor beside him. Cal only seems to acknowledge Charlie after a couple of minutes when he has calmed down a bit. He looks at Charlie with a scared, fearful look.

'It's all my fault!' Cal cries

'Your brother is in safe hands' Charlie comforts

'He doesn't deserve a brother like me, all I have ever done is cause him pain!'

'Yes he does, He has a brother who loves him and cares about him.'

'You don't understand, this is not the first time something like this has happened'

Charlie looks at Cal confused

'When we were kids, you know Ethan had a stutter. Well, I, I didn't treat him nicely about it. I would tease him, boss him around.'

'Just like any older brother would do'

'But this went on for it wasn't just me, it was all of my mates, and apparently some of Ethan's classmates as well. I didn't think much of it, it never seemed to bother him.'

'You were kids, that what kids do'

'But, but we weren't just kids anymore, I was 17 and still I treated him like crap! I just never noticed the signs. Now looking back they are obvious, but, back then, I was blind.'

'Blind to what?'

Cal looks down to his feet, ashamed of what he is about to say.

'Depression. We didn't know. He hide them. All he did was spent all day in his room, and barely spoke. He always kept to himself. But, one day, It was just Ethan and I. I went out with my mates, then, when I came home, he, he.'

Cal burst into tears, sobbing his eyes out. Charlie rubbed his hand on Cal's back, as a sign of comfort. He knew what happened next.

'Attempted suicide?' Charlie says

Cal nods, looking at Charlie tearfully.

'It was my fault!'

'Actually no.' Charlie says

'Cal, confused doesn't know what to say.

'To tell you the truth, Ethan has told me this story. There was a patient, and their story was very similar to Ethan's. Ethan coped well, but had a minor breakdown, and he told me everything. And yes you teased him at all, but it was really the people at school who were the cause. The one who physically bullied him'

Cal digests all this, all this new information. He hadn't told him that he told Charie, or anything. Not even the school part.

'Why didn't he say anything?' Cal asks

'I can't answer that, but what I can say is that Ethan is now in theater.'

'He's ok, he's going to live?'

'I think so, come and wait for him in the relatives room, it's warmer there.'

As Cal and Charlie made there way to the relatives room, they were greeted by two Police officers dressed in black.

'Caleb Knight, we need to talk'


	5. Chapter 5

'Caleb Knight, You are under arrest on suspicion of trespassing will under the influence and causing harm to others '

'No no' Cal cried as the handcuffs clicked around his wrists

'You do not have to say anything. But, it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.' The Police officer continues

'But, but Ethan' Cal cries 'Please Charlie'

'Don't worry, I'll be with him. It's best to go with the police now.'

Cal nods with tears rolling down his hace, unable to wipe them away. He is lead out of the hospital into the back of the Police car filled with guilt and shame.

'Where's Cal?' Robyn asks, 'I heard the Police were looking for him?'

'They have taken him in for questioning.' Charlie answers, 'How's Ethan?'

'Haven't heard anything yet, he's still in theater.' Robyn replied. 'Do, do you know what happened?'

The sound of the cell door closing sends shivers down Cal's spine. Wiping his tears away he looks at the cell surrounding him, cold, gray, dull. The fluorescent light flickering above him. Cal sits down on the blue mat for a bed. Head in his hands, but no tears. This time, anger. With rage flowing through him he yells as load as his lungs can bear, kicking the ground beneath him! All, all this, this is all his doing. He is trapped here, locked in this small dank cell when Ethan could be dead. But, but what can he do? Nothing.

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

The constant noise of the heart monitor tells Charlie that Ethan is alive. The surgeons had managed to remove to pole for his abdomen and patch him up, but not without its difficulties. Firstly the very fact that there was a pole to extract, secondly all of the organs and arteries to content with. In Ethan's cause they had a nasty bleed after the pole was removed. The bleed in Ethan's already vulnerable state caused his heart to stop. Thankfully they were able to revive him in time. Now, all bandaged up, skin as pale as the bed sheets, Ethan lays, still asleep in his land of peace.

'So Mr Knight, can you please explain what happened on the night in question?' The police chief asks across the cold steel table.

'Well, um, It was after a long shift and both of us had a couple days off' Cal begins with looking at the two police Chief Inspectors with dark emotionless faces.

After what felt like forever Cal was taken out of his cell into a small dull room where he was greeted by two Police Chiefs.

'Yourself and who?'

'Ethan Hardy. He's my brother, younger brother.' Cal shares, 'We work at the same hospital. We went to the pub to have a few drinks, and I had more than enough. Ethan only had a couple, not enough to make him drunk.'

'Was he above the limit?'

'I don't know, he rarely gets drunk, but doesn't mind the odd drink. After the pub closed we made our way home.'

'And what was your method of transport?'

'We walked, I can't remember why, or majority of the walk, but we were walking along and next thing I remember is being in the building site.' Cal drops his head to the ground, knowing what he will say next,I' remember Ethan shouting at me, for, for, telling me off. Then, next thing, I, I am waking up and I find Ethan covered in blood'

'Can you explain more what happened?'

'Umm, I remember waking up' Cal mumbled

'Before you woke up, what happened?'

'Um well, we were in the building site, I was being stupid and playing around.' Cal says ashamed, 'Ethan was saying something about it not being safe, and, then it's blank'

'Then what happened afterwards?'

'I woke up, I heard Ethan calling for help, I went over to him. I had to climb over some poles to find him. His voice was very quiet and weak.' He was laying on the ground, a pole had struck him, stabbed him to the ground. The pole actually went through him into the ground! He was covered in blood.'

'And had you sustained any injuries?'

'Bumps and bruises' cal says after wiping tears away

'So what followed, yourself and Ethan were underneath fallen scaffolding, with Ethan being injured and trapped, what did you do next?'

'I found Ethan's phone, it was smashed, dead, and mine wasn't on me. I had left it at work. We couldn't phone for help. Ethan. He was getting worse. He had been laying there for over two hours. I'm surprised ho he wasn't, dead already.' Cal almost shouts, 'Knowing we couldn't phone for help, I thought about climbing out and getting help that way. I gave a nearby pole a slight nudge to see how stable the thing was. It moved slightly, and then everything moved.' Cal paused, 'The pole that had gone through Ethan moved, causing the wound to get worse. Blood sprayed out of him, I got down and put pressure on the wound to help stop the bleeding. After a couple of minutes Ethan lost consciousness.' Cal said before the tears overcame him.

It's a feeling, a sensation that he has never felt before. Like, your heart and lungs are getting bigger and bigger, but your chest is shrinking. Like everytime you take a breath, no air gets to your lungs. Like your body is like concrete, but it's telling you to move, but you can't. Whatever it is, it's certainly not good.

'Can we get some help in here!'

Charlie tries to hold down Ethan who is struggling to break free.

'Calm down, you're alright' Charlie say to try to calm Ethan down

But Ethan doesn't hear. His head is somewhere else. There is only one sound that he wants to hear. He will do anything to hear that sound. No matter the pain or cost. He has to hear that voice. With all of his mite Ethan tries to break free, only for everything to go dark.

'I've sedated him' Connie says, 'Before he causes any harm to himself. Do you know what caused it?'

'It looked much like a panic attack, he looked very distressed'

'Let's hope that he calms down when he comes round.'

'Where is he, is he ok?' Cal begs running into the ED.

'Are you ok Cal?' Robyn asks

'Ethan, please say he is alive!'

'Yea he is in HDU I think'

Cal thanks Robyn before sprinting of to find his brother.

'Cal, what are you doing here?' Connie asks seeing Cal running around frantically.

'Ethan, where is he?'

'First why are you here, the police arrested you'

'The building site was deemed unsafe. It's not all my fault. Well, yes it is my fault but the scaffolding falling over is not.' Cal starts saying

'Slow down, you talking to fast!'

'The site, this is not the first time were something like this has happened. I explained all what happened and they put it down as trespassing. The scaffolding was not secured properly! I am free… Is Ethan ok?'

'I'll take you to him. He needs you'

Connie leads Cal to Ethan's room. Cal looks at his pale motionless brother.

'He's ok?' Cal cries

'The pole was successfully removed. However do to blood loss he fell into cardiac arrest, but they were able to revive him.' Connie says bluntly, before taking a breath to say, 'When he came round, he became agitated, restless, a severe panic attack. Charlie says that he wanted you. He needs you Cal, more than you think.

Taking a step forward, Cal takes Ethan hand. With his eyes filling with tears again he says 'I'm here Ethan,I'm sorry, but I'm here'.


End file.
